Wherever You Are
by itskaylee9
Summary: Ties in with "Bite Me" from S6, happy ending, I promise! :


**Disclaimer:** Is my name in the credits? okay, I don't own them

This is my first story... It's not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine...

* * *

"Wherever You Are"

* * *

After losing everything, you learn to hold onto the more stable things in life –

Their relationship being anything but.

He wanted to ask her to elaborate, but soon realized he didn't have to.

She was nervous and over talking… again.

How he made her nervous, he couldn't quite figure out in that rational brain of his.

He has probably seen her express every emotion – from throes of pleasure to deep in depression –almost every single one… inflicted by him.

On the other hand, he wasn't the expert when it came to human emotions.

So he just decided to listen –

Taking blow after blow.

Any other woman, he would've been out the door.

But, then again, Sara Sidle surely was not, any other woman.

Wow, the things she did to him.

So much for listening… he was lost in his own thoughts again.

"If you would just get your damn head out of your ass, you would understand what I'm saying!"

It was no use to fight back. It would only make things worse.

He was walking on thin ice, so he decided not to.

Mistake.

It made her more mad he wasn't defending himself.

He could never win with her.

He always knew they would fight, just never this badly…

Especially over something so trivial.

He didn't say it intentionally; it wasn't even referring to them.

She seemed to think differently.

"_Or maybe they were suffocating each other, and he couldn't breathe."_

Honestly, he was referring to the case.

He loved his time with Sara, _his_ Sara.

She was like heroin.

He could never get enough, and would certainly go through withdraws without.

"Well, if you don't want to die of asphyxiation, get the hell out of here!"

How do you defend yourself to that… it was his house?

He didn't know what to say, for fear he'd set her off again.

They never fought, so he didn't know what made her tick.

The slam of the door brought him out of his daze.

That is how he ended up here, alone, confused, and horny –

They hadn't made love in over a week, they were always interrupted by work, imagine that.

God, he wanted her so bad, he could feel her, feel himself inside of her, hear her screaming out his name –

So he got in a cold shower – to settle his thoughts, and his erection.

He knew he had to do something, just wasn't quite sure what.

He got dressed and did the only thing he could think of, he went after her.

He would follow that woman anywhere.

He walked up to her apartment, threw caution to the wind, and… knocked.

He had a key, but this, definitely, was not the time to use it.

Surprisingly, she opened the door and flung into his arms.

She was… crying?

Just a minute ago she was furious?

He let his instincts kick in, and he comforted her – stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

He led her through the door and sat them down on the couch.

Once her crying turned into mild hiccups, she decided to speak.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Gil, I hate fighting…"

Her using his given named shocked him… but in a good way.

It was definitely something he could get used to.

He wanted to tell her how much he liked it, but "Honey, so do I." came out instead.

They just sat there, savoring each other's company, until she decided to speak up.

"Why did you come over here after I yelled at you like that?"

"_It must have been bad, whatever she said, I was too lost in my own thoughts to hear a damn word." _He thought to himself.

There were so many reasons, but "Because I love you," was the only thing he could manage to get out.

Wow, he'd never said that to her before. But, like the first name basis, he liked it.

"I love you, too." She replied.

He wasn't expecting her to say it back, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

"I wasn't talking about us; I wanted to let you know that. When my head is in the case, it's in the case, I'm so sorry if I hurt you, but I can't promise that it won't happen again."

"You never really answered my first question… Why did you come over here?"

"_I love you,"_ he thought, _"Isn't that enough justification?" _

But instead of admitting he didn't hear a word she said, he decided to be vague.

"Wherever you are, I won't be far behind, that I can promise you."

He sealed it with a kiss.

Little did he know, almost 3 years later, he was true to his word; making out with his fiancé, in the middle of the Costa Rican jungle.


End file.
